Cotton Candy
by LovesItxoxo
Summary: April 21, 2007 was by far one of the worst days in Blair Waldorf's life. Ever. April 21, 2007 was also one of the best days in Blair Waldorf's life. Ever. Chuck comforts Blair the day her father leaves. Chuck/Blair


**AN: My story, not my characters.**

* * *

April 21, 2007 was by far one of the worst days in Blair Waldorf's life. Ever.

April 21, 2007 was also one of the best days in Blair Waldorf's life. Ever.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Manhattan. It was one of those days where you didn't need to wear a coat, but there was still a cool breeze that would blow through your hair every once in a while.

Outside her penthouse, the streets were quiet, the air was crisp, and the smell of freshly planted flowers seeped in through her window.

Inside, she lay in bed, feigning slumber, pretending that this was all a dream. If she pretended hard enough, it might not be real.

Because, the idea of her father leaving her alone, abandoning her was what it was, was unbearable.

Several silent tears escaped their holding tanks and slid down her checks before she roughly wiped them away.

She couldn't cry because if she did, she would be acknowledging that this was actually happening. And that just was not true.

Her father was _not_ gay. He was _not_ leaving her mother to run off to France with his new gay lover. He was _not_ leaving her.

And though logically she knew it was a fact, maybe if she could just convince herself that her parents were lying to her, it would just become nothing. A joke they were playing on her.

She heard a man's voice that wasn't her father's, and she wanted to vomit. Then she ran to her bathroom and did vomit.

Her father knocked softly on her door as she rinsed her mouth out.

"What?" She shouted as her voice became clouded with emotion.

"Blair Bear, can I come in?" Her father asked softly.

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her so she unlocked her door and let him in.

"I'm leaving Bear, and I wanted to say goodbye." He said as he hugged her tightly to him.

Sobs escaped her as she tried to hold them back. Finally, she relinquished control and allowed her father to hold her as she cried.

"Why does everyone always leave?" She cried.

"I'm not leaving because of you, Bear." He whispered. "I'm not leaving because of your mother. I love you both very much but I need to do this so I can be happy."

"Bu-but we were so happy together." Blair whimpered.

"Yes we were. But I can't lie to myself anymore." He said soothingly. "I love you Bear. I'll visit as often as I can and you can visit me anytime you want."

"I love you Daddy." Blair gave her father one last hug and watched as he walked out of her room, out of the penthouse, and out of her life.

Her mother mentioned something about going shopping and soon after, Blair heard the elevator ding, and her mother was gone as well.

Blair resumed her former position of lying on her bed, holding onto her legs and remaining in the fetal position for the good part of an hour. By the time she decided to pull herself together, it was sometime after noon.

Her first instinct was to call Serena but then she remembered that Serena had left her too.

Everyone always left her. But then she had a thought. Did people always leave or was it she who pushed them all away?

Another tear fell out of her left eye and she brushed it away and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She pulled her cell phone out and scrolled to Nate's name on her contact list, only to remember that he was somewhere in Maine with the Captain, learning how to sail.

He was always leaving her too. He left her to hang out with Chuck, with his father, it seemed he would leave her to hang out with anyone.

But as she lost herself in a further cycle of self-pity, one thing stayed in her mind. Chuck.

He was her only other _real_ friend. Sure she had Kati and Iz, but when push came to shove, those two could not be counted on for anything. Besides, they were each other's best friends; there would never really be room for her.

Considering her options one final time, she scrolled down to Chuck's name on her phone, praying that he would be free today. She needed someone. Anyone.

She pressed 'SEND', and crossed her fingers that he would be awake and wouldn't be entertaining one of his 'special friends', as he liked to put it.

On the fourth ring he groggily mumbled, "This better be good."

"Chuck?" She asked, her voice so quiet she could barely hear herself.

"Who's this?" He asked, sleep still in his voice.

"It's Blair." She whispered as tears began to pool in her eyes again. If she couldn't turn to Chuck then she really did have no one left.

However, upon hearing her name, Chuck instantly became more awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He always knew how to read her so well.

"My… my… dad… " She started shaking and couldn't finish as a fresh wave of sobs began.

"I'll be right there." He whispered and the line went dead.

Fifteen minutes later Blair heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, her voice void of all emotion.

Slowly Chuck opened her door and quietly shut it behind himself.

He sat on the edge of her bed, where she was currently lying, head under her pillow so that she couldn't see the world.

He didn't say anything for a while, waiting until she was ready.

Finally, "He left her." She said coldly.

He nodded. Everyone knew it was coming. There had been whispers for weeks about Harold Waldorf's affair with a man, but no one knew for sure if it was true.

Chuck knew. He saw how fragile Blair had been this past week at school. She barely said anything. Nate was too oblivious or just didn't care to notice. But he noticed.

"I'm sorry." He said, unsure of what one should say in this situation. She sighed.

After a moment of silence he asked, "Why did you call me?"

"Everyone else leaves me. But you don't." She said as her voice became thick.

Another minute of silence elapsed. "Get up." He commanded.

"What?" She asked.

"Get up. We're going somewhere." He said and pulled the covers off of her as she desperately tried to hold on to them.

Finally he managed to get the covers away from her and removed the pillow that was on top of her head. She curled into a ball away from him.

He reached for her hands and she grabbed on to them, allowing him to pull her up.

She watched as he searched through her closet until he found what he was looking for; a frilly, pink ball gown that she had worn for their ballroom-dancing recital.

He had refused to acknowledge that he had ever taken part in such a class, he and Nate had been roped in by Blair and Serena who needed partners, until now.

He laid the gown on her bed as he further perused her closet until he found the matching tuxedo with the pink bowtie. He had ended up being Blair's partner, since they were about the same height, while Nate had been Serena's.

He had forced her to keep the dreaded tux in the very depths of her closet so that there would be no evidence of his involvement in that hideous recital. It didn't mean that he still wasn't scarred from taking that awful class. Although getting to hold her for an hour every week for two months had its up side.

He took his tux into the bathroom and she assumed that this was her cue to change as well.

She sighed, but quickened her pace when she realized that when he was finished changing, he would exit the bathroom, whether or not she was fully dressed.

Ten minutes later they were dressed in their formal wear and were on their way to his limo.

The ride wasn't too long. He didn't tell her where he was taking her, but as they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, there was only one place it could be.

Coney Island. She had only been to the small amusement park in Brooklyn once, but it had seemed like a magical day. She didn't know how Chuck knew about it, but at this point, she was just glad to get away from her house and the whole Upper East Side.

They exited the limo and walked to the entrance. Chuck acted the part of the perfect gentleman and paid for her and him self.

They walked around aimlessly for a bit, before Blair spotted the concession stand. Three sticks of cotton candy later, she was in much higher spirits, as was he.

She took his hand and pulled him to her favorite ride. It was actually the only one she would ever go on, "That Tilt-o-Whirl is a deathtrap", the Tea Cups.

Chuck slipped the ride operator a couple hundred dollars so the two could stay on for as long as they wanted.

She chose the pink cup and he slid in behind her as the ride started. They took turns spinning the wheel, both trying to make it go as fast as possible.

Blair couldn't help but giggle in glee and as Chuck watched her, he smiled, happy to have cheered her up.

A moment later, Blair was covering her mouth with her hand, and when the ride stopped, she ran past the other passengers, pushing the small children out of the way, and sprinted away.

Chuck caught up with her as she reached the nearest garbage can and held her hair back for her, as she was sick.

"That smells good." He said just as she finished, and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"What? That's a compliment." He laughed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey look." She said, pointing to a photo booth.

Before he could protest she dragged him over and forced him to make crazy faces with her as he complained about how lame the whole thing was. However, when the pictures printed, she saw him take his own set and put them in his jacket pocket.

Before they left, he took her to Nathan's Hotdog Stand and she didn't even mind eating a hotdog in front of him.

On the way home, as they sat in comfortable silence, she couldn't help but smile.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I saw that old picture of you with your dad when you guys came here. You know, the one where you both were all dressed up." He explained, slightly blushing.

"Thank you for making the worst day not the worst day." She said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and decided he didn't feel all that bad for not telling Blair that Nate had come back early from his trip with his father and had spent last night crashing on his couch.

* * *

_Finished. _


End file.
